The Conversation Chapter One With New Disclaimers
by The Innate Drivel Girl
Summary: SummaryDisclaimer: Lindsay and Danny have a conversation about their feelings for each other. This is my own rendering of a scene between Danny & Lindsay after, after they leave the suspect Liam in the interrogation room. While the scene is based on the s
1. Chapter 1

Author: The Innate Drivel Girl

Hello! This is my first fan fiction for CSI: NY and I was very nervous to post it, given my past experiences writing these stories and the fact I have not written one in about three years. If you don't like it its okay I am rather rusty and this has not been beta read. Reviews are a nice thought but not necessary. But Thank You to all who decided to read this. I know my punctuation stinks I'm sorry about that. If you like it I'll work on the rest.

**Please Read Summary/Disclaimer**

**Summary/Disclaimer: Lindsay and Danny have a conversation about their feelings for each other. This is my own rendering of a scene between Danny & Lindsay after, after they leave the suspect Liam in the interrogation room. While the scene is based on the sides from these episodes the dialogue and following scene after Danny and Lindsay leave the room is fictional. This chapter is pure speculation about the conversation between DL that follows. I rephrased this summary after a reviewer accused me of outright stealing the idea for this story from the show**. **I deleted the story to make these changes. I have marked in bold what I rephrased and or changed and what is pure speculation that is marked with a does not appear in the episode tag. I hope this clears up any confusion I did not mean to suggest that anything that appears in this story is all mine it is not. Thank You.**

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers: There are season three spoilers but I have changed them slightly.**

**Disclaimer**: **Everything belongs to CBS**. **No copyright infringement is intended**.

Title: The Conversation My Take on the spoilers for season three

Interrogation Room CSI: NY **(Dialogue rephrased and or changed)**

Liam: I didn't mean to kill her. I was just so angry.

Danny looks at Lindsay. Then back at Liam.

Danny: Passion turns cold. That'll do it.

And he storms out of the room.

Lindsay runs after Danny. She finally catches up to him. Fuming she silently drags him into an unoccupied interrogation room and slams the door shut.

Lindsay: You want to tell me what the hell you were doing in there.

Danny: (defensive) What do you want from me Lindsay?

Lindsay: Enough with this Danny (She throws up her hands in frustration) Something is

bothering you. Now what is it?

Danny: (Off Lindsay's look) He doesn't want to talk but something inside him tells him to just be honest. You, you're what's bothering me.

Lindsay just stands there stock still. Eyes wide, stunned**. (Does not appear in episode**)

Danny: There is this attraction between us (He steps closer to Lindsay and takes her hand in his. His eyes never leave hers) this undeniable heat (He reaches up with his other hand and tenderly strokes her cheek) **(Dialogue rephrased)**

Lindsay closes her eyes at the contact at the nearness of Danny's body so close to hers. Things are getting heated. **(Added in does not appear in episode)**

Danny: But every time we come just a little bit closer to admitting that, you push me away. **(Dialogue rephrased**)

Lindsay looks up at Danny, her eyes filling up with tears. She tries to blink them back but they stream down her cheeks. She is clearly conflicted**. (Added in by me does not appear in episode)**

Danny lets go of her hand and crosses to the wall opposite Lindsay. Lindsay just stares at him her gaze locked on him. After a beat she crosses to Danny her body is now in close proximity to his. She reaches up and gently removes Danny's glasses from his face she turns and sets them down on the table in the middle of the interrogation room. **(Added in by me does not appear in episode)**

She turns back to Danny. She reaches up and strokes his cheek. **(Added in by me does not appear in episode)**

Lindsay: Don't you ever doubt even for a second how much I care about you Danny. **(Added in by me does not appear in episode)**

Danny just stares back at her. Anger, hurt, confusion fills his eyes. . **(Added in by me does not appear in episode)**

Danny: Then why do you keep pushing me away. . **(Added in by me does not appear in episode)**

Lindsay: It's not you I'm pushing away. Its, its She has so much she wants to say but can't get the words out.

Danny: It's what?

**(Added in by me does not appear in episode)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Conversation My Take on the spoilers for season three Chapter 2**

**(Added In by me this teleplay and dialogue does not appear in the episode) Pure speculation. It is not from any episode spoilers or sides.**

Lindsay steps away. She has turned her back to Danny. She is at war with herself but knows this need to be said.

Lindsay: Fear

Danny: (His curiosity piqued) of me? Look Lindsay I know I have this reputation with women but I have never thought of you as

Lindsay: (Lindsay Holds up her hand stopping Danny mid sentence) not fear of you Danny of me.

Danny: What You Mean?

Lindsay: (Turns to face Danny) No man has felt this way about me in a pretty long time. Not since my (she stops herself) (She is quiet now) (she bows her head avoiding his gaze)

Danny: (He reaches beneath her chin with his finger tilts her face up to look at him) Not since (Danny tries to push her forward)

Lindsay: There was a man in my life. A few years before I came to New York something happened. (Pause after beat then she speaks) and I lost him. And up until today I had been content to put that part of my life that part of my heart in a deep dark corner and leave it there, But then I come down here and I meet this exasperating, stubborn.

Danny: (Breaks in half-joking) Gee thanks.

Lindsay: (half smiling) intuitive, funny, sexy man (Lindsay puts a hand on his chest) who pulls my heart in a direction I never thought it would dare go again. (Pauses after a beat) And it scares me.

Danny stares back at Lindsay. He knows there is more to this but he doesn't want to push her further. He knows what it took for her to tell him this much. He reaches down and takes her hand his. He kisses the palm. Lindsay smiles wiping away the tears welling up in her eyes trying to fight through the bad memories.

Danny: (Eyes on Lindsay) When you're ready I want to hear the rest (nods head) okay

Lindsay nods her head in understanding.

End of Chapter 2 (**This teleplay and dialogue does not appear in this episode as far as I know.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Two Weeks Later

**The Conversation My Take on the season 3 spoilers WARNING: This Chapter contains spoilers for episode 5 OEDIPUS HEX. Like the previous chapters the dialogue has been changed or rephrased. As well as the teleplay. I now have comments to indicate what I have added in. These are not things you will see played out on the show.**

EXT.ALLEY-BACK OF PUNK SHOW-NIGHT **(Dialogue Changed and or rephrased as well as teleplay) I Do Not Own Anything Here.**

CLOSE UP ON the solemn face of LINDSAY MONROE. STARING at the lifeless body of Omen. A gallon of blood and grey matter leading the way from her bludgeoned head. CAMERA WIDENS BACK TO REVEAL Linsdsay standing next to DANNY MESSER. Danny breaks her silence.

DANNY: Are you gonna take pictures or stare at her all night?

LINDSAY: (Lindsay shoots a look back at Danny) Excuse Me

DANNY: You want me to do it?

LINDSAY: What's with the attitude?

DANNY: I'm not giving you attitude. I'm just pointing out….we can either----

Lindsay shoots him another look. This one says don't push me. Danny gives in and lets it go.

Danny: I'll take the pictures……

CONTINUED

LINDSAY: Well, let me put the poor girl's head down and I'll answer you.

Lindsay wants to yell, scream, cry, but doesn't. Instead---

LINDSAY: I need you to do this for me.

DANNY: WHAT? WHY?

**(Dialogue and teleplay rephrased)**

LINDSAY: I can't handle grieving mothers…Alright? Fathers, I can console all day long. But the Mothers I can't look in the eye without….I need you to do this for me.

This is killing Lindsay. Danny can't believe what she is saying. But chooses not to push, worried about her.

Danny: Alright give me the file **(Added In by me this teleplay does not appear in the episode) Pure speculation.**

Lindsay hands it to Danny. He turns and walks away. Lindsay just stands there for a beat as Danny walks into the office. Lindsay stands in front of the glass door her eyes focused on the grief stricken Helen Sanders. This is stirring up bad memories. CUT TO: **(End of my teleplay) **

Danny sits across from HELEN SANDERS. The mother of the young girl. She's come all the way from Wyoming. She is visibly distraught. Holding up a grainy PHOTOGRAPH in her shaking hands. She sets it down in front of Danny**. (Rephrased version of episode dialogue and teleplay)**

DANNY:….I'm very sorry about your daughter.

Helen picks up a few of the other photos from the table, looking them over in a disbelieving manner. Greif quickly turns to denial.

HELEN SANDERS: No…..you have the wrong girl.

Danny: Mrs Sanders, we checked your daughter's prints---

Helen Sanders: That's not what I mean detective, what I mean is this is not the daughter I gave birth to. With all these tattoos and piercings everywhere. She looks like someone I don't recognize. (shows danny a picture) does this look like the same eighteen year old to you?

Danny is shocked by her tone. A mother's anger.

DANNY: Mrs Sanders, it's not my job to judge your daughter's lifestyle. I never met her. But the one thing I can tell you is she loved you.

Without hesitation. Helen smacks Danny across the face. Danny keeps his composure. It hurts but he understands.

DANNY: My apologies Mrs. Sanders I didn't mean to offend you.

Danny hands her a file. Helen opens the file inside is a photo of Omen's back tattoo. TO REVEAL a

Picture of heart. I Love you Mom. Helens rage reverts to panic.

HELEN SANDERS But……there was so much I never told her. That I wanted to tell her.

Helen keeps her composure. Danny steps in trying to offer comfort. Off this image Lindsay had it right grieving mothers are the hardest.

INT NEW YORK CRIME LAB-CSI BULLPEN-NIGHT.

Helen watches a video tape of her daughter. Lindsay is by her side. This all that remains of Helen's little girl.

Omen: (from teaser) All I want is a chance to live the kind of life my mother never did To be accepted for who I am. To fit in. I just want to be loved that's all. I just want someone who loves me.

Helen puts her hand on the television screen. Her calm facade giving way to tears of sorrow and regret her voice is barely above a whisper now.

Helen: You were loved… I loved you… I always will. (she breaks down)

Lindsay tries to hold her study. Her strength barely containing itself she is right on the edge. Off Lindsay courage.

**(Rephrased version of episode dialogue and teleplay) If this looks like pages of the actual shooting script I assure you it is only because I have read many, many TV and movie scripts and I have written one of my own so I know how they are done. I just thought it would be fun to try and write a fan fiction this way. I am not nor would I try to say that anything pertaining to the upcoming season three episodes was all mine. The spoilers are not mine, they belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer and the very talented writers of CSI: NY as do the characters of Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe.**

EXT. NEW YORK CRIME LAB- FRONT STEPS-NIGHT

Danny steps out of the crime lab. Shift over. He spots Nixon.

Danny: So your off the hook.

NIXON: Was there ever any doubt (moves in closer) So you want to go knock back a couple of shots see where things lead us….

Danny: I 'll have to take a rain check. There's someone I need to check on. **(This line added in is not part of sides)**

Nixon places a finger on Danny's lips. Pity! **(Rephrased) the line was originally Nixon puts finger to Danny's nose lips just sounded more intimate to me.**

Nixon: We could have had a lot of fun. You don't know what you're saying no to.

Right then, the rest of the Suicide Girls file out of the precinct. Al, Amina, Fractal, Posh, Missy,

Sawa, and Zoli. They gather around Nixon who consoles Al with a hug.

**(What appears below was added in by me does not appear in episode)**

Danny watches as they disappear down the street. He pulls his cell phone from his belt, dials. Listens, the other end of the phone just says Hey, this is Lindsay leave a message and I'll call you back.

Danny: Damn it. Your voice mail. Where the hell are you Montana. **(Added In By me not in episode as far as I know) If this is incorrect please let me know it will be changed.**

EXT: NEW YORK CRIME LAB CSI BALCONEY- NIGHT (**Does not appear in episode added in by me) Pure speculation.**

Lindsay is leaning against the railing. Her head slumped down. Her body is shaking. She is crying. Violent sobs echo from her throat. Her strength is gone. She sinks to the ground. Broken and pleading. Right then, a pair of strong masculine arms come around Lindsay CAMERA WIDENS TO REVEAL DANNY MESSER

Danny pulls Lindsay onto her feet. He rocks her back and forth in his arms. He whispers words of comfort hoping to ease her pain. The worry written all over his face.

Danny: (Pulls back to look at Lindsay) Linds talk to me (He pleads with her) please.

Lindsay just stares back into Danny's eyes. The tears are streaming down her cheeks. Her pain is overwhelming.

Lindsay: I can't Danny, I just can't .

She turns from his embrance and walks out the door. Leaving Danny standing there helpless and confused.

**End Of Chapter Three And of speculation for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A Month Later Note: This Chapter is not based on any sides or spoilers for future episodes it is strictly out of my own head. As far as I know these scenes do not appear in these episodes. I have seen no spoilers or sides for episode 12.**

INT: LINDSAY MONORE'S APARTMENT---NIGHT **(Does not appear in episode)**

CAMERA PANS DOWN THE HALL to a bedroom door. We push through the door. TO REVEAL a sleeping LINDSAY MOROE in the throws of a terrible nightmare. She is tossing and turning. Fighting the visions that flash through her mind.

FLASHBACK: BOZEMAN, MONTANA HOSPITAL ROOM- DAY

Lindsay is lying in bed. Her eyes are red rimmed from crying. She has an IV in her arm. The heart monitor above beats rhythmically in the background. An older couple LYDIA AND JACK MONROE Lindsay's parents sit in the corner across from their daughter's bed side.

A light knock on the door breaks the silence . A doctor enters a solemn look on his face. Lydia and Jack exchange looks. They know what's coming.

Doctor: I am sorry Miss Monroe they didn't make it.

Lindsay: (Screams) NO! NO! NO! (She is hysterical) **(Does Not Appear In Episode)**

The doctor and her parents rush to Lindsay side. But the young woman cannot be consoled. The Doctor screams to the nurse at the outside nurses station. The nurse comes rushing in trying to help the doctor calm a now very agitated Lindsay down.

Doctor: 10MG Temazepam STAT

The Nurse runs out of the room. Noding her understanding at the doctors instruction.

CUT TO: INT. LINDSAY MONROES APARTMENT – NIGHT PRESENT DAY **(Does not appear in episode or spoilers or sides)**

Lindsay is still tossing and turning violently in her bed. The all too vivid memories flooding her mind shake her awake. Lindsay is now bolt upright in bed. She is sweating and her hands are shaking. This night mare has clearly taken its toll. She is trying to calm herself but then her cell phone begins to ring. CAMERA PANS TO BED SIDE TABLE The number displayed on the caller ID flashes 555-0707 MAC this is the last thing Lindsay needs right now. She takes a shaky breath and snaps up the phone from the table.

Lindsay:(into phone) Monroe yeah, Mac I'll be right there. (Tosses the covers aside) Give me ten minutes. (closes phone shut)

Lindsay makes a mad dash to her bedroom closet. She stops. She has caught her reflection in the mirror above her dresser. Her face is puffy and raw from crying and her hair is rumbled from a fitful sleep. Turning away from her less than flattering image she slams open the closet door, Determined that her nightmare not haunt her any further tonight. She has work to do.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING MANHATTAN, NY THE SULLIVAN RESIDENCE – EARLY MORNING

**(Does not appear in episode or spoilers or sides)**

Lindsay enters the scene. A children's bedroom She is spotted by DON FLACK who comes over to greet her. It is pretty gruesome CAMERA WIDENS TO REVEAL the bodies of three children two boys, one girl all dead in their beds. Victims of gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen. One of the victims hands dangles over the side of the bed. COLD, LIFELESS. A detail which does not go unnoticed by Lindsay. There are multiple blood pools. the children's bed sheets are soaked through.

Lindsay's eyes survey the horror. She is remembering her own demons. Flack begins to brief her on the scene. DANNY MESSER is the foreground photographing the bodies. But casts a concerned eye on Lindsay.

Flack: Sorry to drag you out of bed Monroe.

Lindsay: its okay I wasn't sleeping anyway. So what have we got?

Lindsay puts her kit down inside the door. Trying to remain detached she listens as Flack briefs her. But there is clearly a tug of war of emotions raging inside her.

Flack: Eric, Mathew, and Claire Sullivan ages nine, seven, and four where put to bed around nine pm by the nanny (flips through notebook) Angela Metcalfe she tucked them in went back to her room. Watched a little TV and then returned around two am after being awaken by noises coming from the children's bedroom she gets up to check on them and finds this.

Lindsay: (Surveys the scene) and where are the parents? (Lindsay rubs her eyes)

Flack: It's just the mother (flips through notebook) Megan Sullivan. She out of town on a business where trying to reach her now.

Lindsay eyes fall again upon the young victims. She can feel her resolve weakening. She knows she shouldn't be here. She picks up her kit from where she left it. And walks out of the room.

Flack runs after her he calls Lindsay's name. But Lindsay doesn't hear him. She wants out of there NOW. Flack catches up to her by the front door.

Flack: (Grabs Lindsay's arm) Where are you going?

Lindsay: I can't stay here Flack. (She brushes his arm away)

Flack: Lindsay Danny needs help. He can't process this scene by himself. **(Does not appear in episode or spoilers or sides)**

Lindsay: (On way out) Call Stella or Hawkes or Mac for that matter I'm not working this case.

And she walks out of the apartment. Flack stands in the doorway shocked.

INT. NEW YORK CRIME LAB MAC'S OFFICE--- DAY

A Light knock causes MAC TAYLOR to look up from his computer monitor. LINDSAY MONORE stands in the doorway. Mac waves her in.

Lindsay: You wanted to see me.

Mac: I heard you pulled yourself off the Sullivan case.

Lindsay: (ready to explain) I can't work the investigation Mac.

Mac: (Nods his understanding) I know, and I know why.

Lindsay is visibly shaken. She can't believe what Mac just said. Secrets do have a way of coming out. OFF THIS IMAGE Mac reaches into his pocket he pulls out a key. He opens the bottom draws to his desk he pulls out a FILE LABELED CASE NUMBER 999378548 MONROE, LINDSAY

Mac walks around to Lindsay. She sees what's in his hands. She can't wrap her head around it. Mac knew all along.

Lindsay: How did you get this?

Mac: When you transferred from Bozeman I requested your file. They made the mistake of also including your case file.

Lindsay: Then you know what happened. What he did to me.

Lindsay feels ashamed. Mac sees this reaches over. he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

**(Does not appear in episode or spoilers or sides)**

Mac: The one thing I realized after my wife died. Was that I couldn't allow myself to become so paralyzed in my anger and my grief that I stopped living you need to let yourself heal Lindsay until you do you will never move on not in your work (He casts in eye through the glass at Danny in the lab then back at Lindsay) not in your personal life. Not in anything.

He hands her the file. Walks back around to his desk.

Mac: He cares a great deal for you. Talk to him Lindsay he'll understand a lot more than you realize.

Lindsay doesn't have to ask who he is instead

Lindsay: Thanks Mac

She walks out of the office. She stops. She looks out through the glass into the lab at DANNY MESSER his head is hunched over a microscope. Lindsay looks down at the file in her hands then back at Danny. She turns and walks down the corridor. She knows it is past time they talked.

INT. NEW YORK CRIME LAB DANNY MESSERS OFFICE --DAY

Lindsay stands in the open doorway. She is afraid but knows this needs to be done. She walks through the door and puts the file down on the desk. She grabs a notepad and pen and writes a quick note and leaves it beside the file. She walks out of the office she tentatively looks back it was done.

The rest is up to Danny.

INT. NEW YORK CRIME LAB DANNY MESSERS OFFICE---DAY

Danny walks into his office. His shift over he goes to grab his keys from the desk. Spots the file folder. The name on it stops him cold. Danny sinks down into the chair behind the desk . His keys are forgotten. He opens the folder.

CAMERA WIDENS TO REVEAL: CRIME SCENE PHOTOS

**Note: This Chapter is not based on any sides or spoilers for future episodes it is strictly out of my own head. As far as I know these scenes do not appear in this episode. If there is such scenes it is purely coincidental. **

**I'm sorry this is as far as I got before I had to stop. I hope you did enjoy what you've have read of this story so far. I hopefully will be able to continue with it at a later time. It is pretty much done all that was left was the conversation between DL.**


End file.
